The Red Nosed Reindeer
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Kazuto receives a gift for Christmas from Asuna and Klein, and it makes him think about Sachi. Christmas fic. One-shot.


**Hello everyone. Here is my first Sword Art Online story. This will be a Christmas story, and it centers around Kazuto as he is reminded and reminisces about Sachi on Christmas Day. It takes place after Kazuto rescues Asuna from Sugou. Enjoy the story everyone.**

 **XXX**

 **December 25th**

 **Christmas Morning**

"Hey Asuna, Klein. How have you guys been?"

"We've been just fine Kirito. We have something for you, so close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"All right, what is it?"

"You'll see. Open it Kirito!"

"Yeah, come on, Kirito."

Kazuto opened the small box, and he noticed that there was a DVD inside, and on the case was the title "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer."

"Thanks you guys. I've never seen this before, but I have heard the story. Is it any good?"

"Yes, Kirito. It's one of the most beloved Christmas classics of all time! It's perfect to watch on Christmas today!"

"Okay, well I'll go and watch it right now. Are you guys going to watch it with me?"

"No, we can't stay Kirito. We'll be spending time with our families today. But we'll see you at the Christmas party over at Agil's right? You can tell Klein or me about it there."

Kazuto looked at his wife and his close friend and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to come."

"Okay, well we'll see you later Kirito!"

"Yeah, see you later, buddy."

Kazuto said his goodbyes to Asuna and Klein, and they walked away as he shut the door to his home. After taking the DVD out of its case and putting it inside the DVD player, Kazuto started watching the special. After about a minute or so had passed, Kazuto heard a very familiar song, but he could not pinpoint where he had heard it before. As the show neared its conclusion with Kazuto watching intently, the song was played again and that was when Kazuto recognized where he heard it before.

"Sachi."

Kazuto whispered, and then he began to cry as memories of Sachi came flooding back to him. Kazuto then smiled slightly through his tears as he remembered when Sachi hummed "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" to him on the recording she had made for him just before she died. Kazuto wiped his eyes with his sleeve before he ejected the disc and carefully put it back in its case.

XXX

Kazuto had arrived at Dicey's Cafe, which was the place owned by his friend Agil, and made his way over to Asuna, who was waving him over. After telling her that he would talk with her in a little while, Kazuto made his way over to Klein and stood next to him.

"Merry Christmas Kirito."

"Merry Christmas Klein."

The two friends shared a handshake before Klein spoke up.

"So, Kirito, did you like that Christmas special that Asuna and I got for ya?"

Kazuto nodded his head slightly, but a couple tears fell from his eyes onto the wooden floor. Klein knew that there was something wrong with his friend, but he decided not to pry.

"Klein, do you know the name of the theme song to that Christmas special?"

"Yeah, it's exactly the same as the title. It's called "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer." What's wrong?"

"That was the same song that Sachi hummed to me on that recording she made for me just before she passed away."

Realization washed over Klein and he lowered his head apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Kirito."

"It's like Sachi wanted me to watch that show today and hear that song. It makes me think that she sent you and Asuna to give me that gift, like she was trying to tell me that she was all right. I-I just can't make any sense out of it Klein."

Klein put his gloved hand on Kazuto's shoulder before he spoke up.

"Don't try to make sense out of it Kirito. There must be a Christmas Angel watching over you."

"A Christmas Angel? Maybe you're right Klein."

Unknown to both Kazuto and Klein, there was a figure watching them from the window, but this figure was not able to be seen by anyone, as she had passed away a year ago. She smiled at Kirito from outside before she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Kirito."

XXX

That was such a sad story. "The Red Nosed Reindeer" episode from Sword Art Online was so sad but good at the same time. That scene where Sachi hummed "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" to Kirito was so emotional and sad. When I see "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" on TV, it always makes me think of Sachi. Well, I hope you all liked this story and Merry Christmas to all of you!


End file.
